Body for Sale
by Yukina
Summary: Einfach lesen :) *nicht gut in Summarys ist*
1. Default Chapter

Body for Sale  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Relena in Gundam Wing auftauchen würde, wenn es mir gehören würde, oder?  
  
Rating: R (vielleicht noch net ganz...)  
  
Pairing: Noch keins, aber ihr kennt mich ja ^.^  
  
Warnung: deathfic  
  
_______________  
  
Body for Sale PART 1  
  
Leere blaue Augen blickten langsam auf, als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde. Es war fünf Uhr morgens, normalerweise kamen um diese Zeit keine Kunden mehr... als der Junge jedoch erkannte, wer in der Tür stand erhob er sich vorsichtig von seiner Position auf dem Bett und ging auf den Mann zu, bevor er vor ihm anhielt und leicht den Kopf neigte.  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus, bevor er dem blau- äugigen Jungen vor sich ein Paar Handschellen anlegte und in ein Nebenzimmer führte.  
  
Der Junge blickte fragend auf, als er vor ein Klappbett geschoben wurde, als wartete er auf einen Befehl oder zumindest eine Art Zustimmung.  
  
Ein Nicken des Mannes antwortete dem fragenden Blick und der Junge ließ sich auf dem schäbigen Bett nieder.  
  
Erst daraufhin wandte sich der Mann ab und verließ das Zimmer, den flehenden Blick des Jungens auf seinem Rücken spürend. Ohne auf ihn einzugehen schloss er die Tür und verriegelte sie, bevor er sich selbst schlafen legte.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
Traurig legte Heero den Kopf auf sein Kissen und starrte auf seine Hände. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er die Handschellen nicht aufbrechen konnte. Er war immerhin schon einige Jahre hier... - nicht freiwillig, keiner war freiwillig hier.  
  
Soweit er sich erinnern konnte waren noch über fünfzig andere außer ihm da. Er sah sieh nicht oft, tagsüber schlief er fast nur und nachts machte er seine "Arbeit".  
  
Nicht angenehm, aber es war besser als das, was er früher hatte - zumindest glaubte er das. Er seufzte und schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen. Gab es denn noch etwas besseres für ihn?  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf das viel zu kleine Fenster, welches kaum Licht ins Zimmer ließ und danach auf die Tür; beides verschlossen, verriegelt. Er hasste es. Dieses Zimmer. Dieses kleine Zimmer, das er nur verließ wenn er sich duschte oder in das andere Zimmer gebracht wurde, welches noch schlimmere Erinnerungen barg.  
  
Wie es wohl war, frei zu sein? Er schlug die Augen nieder und das Bild des Mannes, der ihn in das Zimmer gebracht hatte, tauchte vor ihm auf. J war frei. Er konnte kommen und gehen, wie es ihm beliebte und jeder hörte auf ihn... so war es zumindest hier drinnen.  
  
Heero schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was mit denen passierte die ihm nicht gehorchten. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken und die aufkommende Angst zu vertreiben.  
  
Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn er sich darum später Sorgen machen würde, scließlich war die letzte Nacht - wie auch die anderen davor - nicht gerade angenehm gewesen. Ihm tat immer noch sein ganzer Körper weh, und wenn er die nächste Nacht durchstehen wollte, brauchte er seinen Schlaf.  
  
Er kuschelte sich tiefer in die Decke und fand nach einiger Zeit eine Position, in der er auch mit den Handschellen, die seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkten, schlafen konnte.  
  
Allerdings dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile, bis er wirklich einschlief, seine Träume gefüllt mit quälenden Erinnerungen.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
"Das hätte ich dir doch gleich sagen können!"  
  
"Stell dir vor, sie war..."  
  
"Noch eine Runde!"  
  
"Hey Süßer, hast du nicht einen Moment Zeit?"  
  
Durch das Stimmengewirr sah Duo kurz auf und betrachtete den Typen, der ihn angsprochen hatte. Nach einer kurzen Musterung schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf.  
  
"Nope, kein Bedarf, Mister."  
  
Damit verschwand der Amerikaner grinsend in der Menge. Er war schließlich nicht in einem Casino um zu flirten. Nicht, dass jemand mit ihm flirten würde wenn er ihnen seine Marke zeigte. Er grinste erneut, bevor er sich suchend umsah.  
  
Er war öfter in diesem Casino, immerhin galt es als eines der wenigen "sauberen". Aber jetzt....  
  
Er wandte sich um, um sicherzugehen das Quatre und Wufei ihm noch folgten.  
  
Während Quatre sich in dem feinen Anzug bewegte, als würde er täglich so etwas tragen, zupfte der junge Chinese alle paar Minuten an seinen Kleidern herum.  
  
Duo selbst hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an. Diese Kleiderwahl hatte jedoch einiges Stirnrunzeln von Wufei mit sich gebracht ("Wir gehen nicht auf eine Beerdigung!"). Duo zuckte gedankenverloren mit den Schultern. Nun, auf eine Feier gingen sie schließlich auch nicht.  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
Der Amerikaner rollte die Augen. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach...  
  
Dann bemerkte er Wufeis ausgestreckten Arm, der auf eine unscheinbare Tür wies, durch die gerade zwei Leute verschwanden.  
  
Duo nickte zustimmend, sicher, dass es das war, wonach sie suchten und folgte Quatre, der jetzt vor ihm lief, zur Tür.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
J ließ sich, mehr als zufrieden mit sich selbst, auf dem eleganten Sessel in seinem Büro nieder. Routinemäßig schaltete er die Kameras in den Räumen seiner "Arbeiter" ein.  
  
Er konnte sich im Grunde vorstellen, was in den Zimmern passierte, schließlich waren die "Arbeitszimmer" an den Seiten des Ganges der zu seinem Büro führte, und er hatte die Geschehnisse, die sich darin abspielten, bereits oft genug beobachtet.  
  
Er hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte. Es war sicherlich nur Lady Une, die den später eintreffenden Kunden die "Ware" zeigte. Umso überraschter war er, als plötzlich ein gezöpfter Jugendlicher vor ihm stand und ihm eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt.  
  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nicht zufrieden waren?"  
  
Duo starrte den alten Mann verwirrt an. Der schien sich nicht an der Waffe an seiner Stirn stören zu lassen und grinste selbstgefällig.  
  
Gerade als Duo überlegte, ob an der Sache vielleicht etwas faul war, hörte er ein Klicken hinter sich. Er zog eine Grimasse. Wieso, zum Teufel, passierte so etwas eigentlich immer nur ihm?!  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er eine braunhaarige Frau, aber nicht nur sie. Er grinste.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Yep, Wufei war wirklich praktisch. Duo nickte dem Chinesen zu, der die Frau mit einem Handkantenschlag außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und wollte ihm gerade danken als besagter Chinese ihn auffordernd ansah.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du Quatre hilfst? Er befreit gerade..." Wufei schluckte den Rest herunter und sah kurz zur Seite bevor er sich dem am Schreibtisch sitzenden Mann zuwandte. "Ich erledige das hier."  
  
Duo zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, ging hinaus und öffnete die nächstbeste Tür auf dem Gang. Er wusste, dass Wufei solche Geschäfte wie dieser J sie machte geradezu hasste.  
  
"Stör ich?"  
  
Duo setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf, als er den hässlichen alten Mann, der sich über einen Jungen beugte, ansah.  
  
"Wie...?!?!?" Erschrocken blickte der Mann zur Tür.  
  
Duo jedoch sah Quatre an, der jetzt neben ihm stand.  
  
"Kümmerst du dich um ihn, Quatre? Ich schau mal nach dem Kleinen", fügte er nach einem Blick auf den Jungen hinzu, der sie jetzt mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, die Hände an den Seiten des Bettes über seinem Kopf gefesselt. Duo spürte eine Regung in sich, als er den nackten Körper betrachtete.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
Während Quatre den Mann festnahm hatte Wufei bereits den Rest ihrer Leute verständigt, die jetzt die Gäste des Casinos kontrollieren und die Drahtzieher, J und die immer noch bewusstlose Lady Une mitnahmen.  
  
Nicht mehr auf seine Freunde achtend, bewegte sich der Amerikaner mit sicheren Schritten auf das Bett zu, dessen Oberfläche von einem kleinen Licht erleuchtet war.  
  
Duo starrte den Jungen an, vollkommen sprachlos. Zitternd streckte der Amerikaner die Hand aus und strich dem exotischen Jungen die wirren braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht, und sein Blick fiel auf die tiefblauen Augen, die ihn auffordernd ansahen.  
  
Wie, als ob er auf diese stille Aufforderung antworten wollte senkte er den Kopf und näherte sich den vollen Lippen, die sich ihm jetzt erwartungsvoll öffneten.  
  
"Duo! Was glaubst du, was du da machst?!"  
  
Der Amerikaner riss die Augen auf und fuhr erschrocken zurück.  
  
"Ich...", murmelte er zögernd, bevor Wufei ihn kopfschüttelnd unterbrach.  
  
"Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Das Casino ist geräumt und die Verdächtigen sind auf dem Revier."  
  
Er sah kurz auf und sein Blick streifte den auf dem Bett liegenden Jungen. Er erkannte sofort die asiatischen Züge. Exotisch, so wie die meisten hier, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass man für diesen Jungen wahrscheinlich sehr viel mehr bezahlen musste. Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass dieser Junge das meiste Geld von allen einbrachte.  
  
Wufei schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als er den schlanken Körper und das feingliedrige Gesicht mit den den über die unglaublich schönen blauen Augen fallenden braunen Haaren betrachtete. Dieser Körper war Schuld, dass er jetzt in dieser Situation war.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
Duo blickte abwechselnd zwischen Wufei und dem Jungen hin und her. Warum, warum, starrte Wufei den Jungen so an?!  
  
Doch während Duo die beiden noch mit funkelnden Augen ansah wandte Wufei sich von der Gestalt des Jungen ab und fuhr fort.  
  
"...und die... Geschädigten... werden erstmal zu einer Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus geracht. Schließlich ist die Gefahr, dass einige von ihnen Aids haben, ziemlich groß." Er warf einen strafenden Blick zu Duo. "Also lass dich lieber auf nichts ein."  
  
Duo und Wufei sahen sich eine Zeitlang fest in die Augen, bevor Duo von einem Arzt zur Seite gedrängt wurde, der sich sofort dem auf dem Bett liegenden Jungen annahm.  
  
TBC..... 


	2. Part 2

Body for Sale  
  
By Yukina  
  
E-Mail: Shinigamis_Lover@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Relena in Gundam Wing auftauchen würde, wenn es mir gehören würde, oder?  
  
Rating: R (vielleicht noch net ganz...)  
  
Pairing: Noch keins, aber ihr kennt mich ja ^.^ (wird ja auch schon deutlicher *g*)  
  
Warnung: bisschen angst, sap, lime(?)  
  
A/N: Danke für die Reviews, ihr seid Schätze!!!!! Vor allem an Caro und Vampirekiss ( meine Motivation ist lesbar gestiegen ^.^)!  
  
_______________  
  
Body for Sale PART 2  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Heero die Augen und fand sich verwirrt, beinahe schon erschrocken, in einem großen weißen Raum wieder.  
  
Heero starrte auf die ebenfalls weiße, ihn zudeckende Bettdecke, die halb heruntergerutscht war. Er griff nach dem weichen Material und wickelte es so gut es ging um seinen Körper.  
  
Er seufzte leicht und kuschelte seinen Kopf ins Kissen, die Augen noch immer den Raum betrachtend. So viel weiß... Es leuchtete geradezu. War er tot? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er konnte nicht tot sein, wenn man tot war, hatte man keine Schmerzen mehr...  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hörte, die sich der Tür zu seinem Zimmer näherten. Rasch wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen um einige Tränen zu entfernen, die er nicht hatte zurückhalten können. Als die Tür aufging hatte er bereits die Bettdecke wieder von seinem Oberkörper gezogen und blinzelte aus halbgeschlossenen Augen auf den "Besucher", der auch prompt stehenblieb und ihn anblickte. Heero erkannte ihn als den Mann, der sie gestern unterbrochen hatte. Ob er J mehr gezahlt hatte als der andere?  
  
Duo hatte sich inzwischen erholt und schritt mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante neben den Jungen. Duos Augen weiteten sich erneut, als der Junge, Heero, sich langsam im Bett aufsetzte und seine Augen vollends öffnete bevor er seine Arme um Duos Hals schlang und ihn auf sich zog.  
  
Duo, der keinen anderen Gedanken fassen konnte, als was Heero mit ihm machte, ließ sich widerstandslos herunterziehen.  
  
Doch Heero beließ es nicht bei diesem Anlauf. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er, wenn der Amerikaner unzufrieden war großen Ärger mit J bekommen würde - um es milde auszudrücken.  
  
Also hob der Japaner den Kopf etwas an und berührte die Lippen des anderen mit seinen eigenen. Sanft ließ er seine Zunge vorschnellen und strich mit ihr über Duos leicht geöffnete Lippen, bevor er dem älteren Jungen die Führung überließ.  
  
Heero nun ganz ins Kissen drückend presste der seinen Mund in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den des Jungen unter ihm. Doch noch während er mit seiner Zunge Heeros Mundinneres erkundete, merkte er, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Duo hatte einige Probleme damit, sich auf den Gedanken zu konzentrieren, da Heero die Zeit dazu genutzt hatte, seine Hände von Duos Schultern, dessen Rücken hinunter und schließlich unter das Shirt des Amerikaners zu streifen.  
  
Duo stöhnte leicht, als die talentierten Hände des blau-äugigen Jungens ihn auf seiner nackten Haut berührten.  
  
Im gleichen Moment hörte er jedoch Wufeis warnende Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
// Seit wann interessierst du dich so für jemanden, den wir gerettet haben?//  
  
Duo begann, Küsse auf Heeros Nacken zu verteilen bevor er leicht an der weichen Haut saugte.  
  
// Gewiss, er war mit Abstand der Schönste von ihnen, aber es gibt noch 49 andere, die ebenfalls nicht wissen, dass es noch etwas anderes auf der Welt gibt als fremde Leute zu befriedigen. Leute, die kommen und gehen.//  
  
Duo ließ seine Lippen wieder höher wandern und küsste den ihm ergebenen Jungen erneut, sanft, beinah zärtlich.  
  
// Für "deinen Jungen" gibt es kein Glück, keine Träume, keine Freude, keine Freundschaft und keine Liebe. Alles was man ihm gab und was er kennt ist eine tiefe Leere, die vielleicht zu groß ist um sie jemals wieder zu füllen...//  
  
Entsetzt stieß Duo den Jungen von sich und sprang vom Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf die Augen des Jungens. Eine Leere.... eine endlose Leere und alles was sie zu füllen schien, waren eine tiefe Traurigkeit und schier unerfüllbare Wünsche von Freiheit und einem ändern der Vergangenheit.  
  
Ohne einen Blick zurück rannte Duo aus dem Zimmer - er hatte es zumindest vor und hätte es auch getan, wäre er nicht mit einem emerald-äugigen Jungen zusammengestoßen.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Duo starrte den Europäer, einen seiner besten Freunde und Kollegen, mit einem rasch aufgesetzten Grinsen an.  
  
"Gib dir keine Mühe", meinte Trowa und fixierte seinen Blick auf den im Bett liegenden Jungen.  
  
"Äh...Tro... das ist nicht was du denkst! Er hat einfach, nun ja, ganz plötzlich, und...."  
  
Trowa beachtete den herumstotternden Amerikaner nicht mehr und ging jetzt seinerseits aufs Bett zu, um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, die Duo anscheinend nicht einmal angefangen hatte.  
  
"Du bist hier in einem Krankenhaus. Das heisst, dass du hier nichts tun musst, was du nicht willst. Du sollst dich hier erholen. Allerdings muss ich dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen, da mein Freund hier", er sah Duo stirnrunzelnd an, "anscheinend andere Dinge im Kopf hatte."  
  
Heero achtete jedoch nicht weiter auf den Jungen und richtete seine Augen wieder auf Duo. Krankenhaus.... hieß das, er war nicht mehr bei J? Nun, dieses Zimmer gehörte auf keinen Fall zu dessen Räumlichkeiten. Ein verschreckter Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Was würde jetzt mit ihm passieren? Wo....wo sollte er denn hin? Und was war mit J? Würde er ihn zurückholen? Und wenn nicht? Er war doch noch nie...  
  
Heeros Augen weiteten sich und er schlang unbewusst die Arme um seinen Körper. Er war allein....vollkommen allein...  
  
Duo erstarrte für einen für einen Augenblick, als er Tränen über das Gesicht des gerade mal 15jährigen Jungen vor sich laufen sah. Er warf Trowa einen raschen, hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er zum Bett stürmte und den Jungen in seine Arme nahm.  
  
Trowa sah Duo fassungslos an. Der Blick, den der Amerikaner ihm zugeworfen hatte, ließ es ihm immer noch kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen. Mit Besorgnis sah er zu, wie Heero sich wie an einer Lebenslinie an Duo festklammerte und seinen Kopf in dessen Schulter vergrub, während Duo ihm sanft über die Haare strich.  
  
Trotz der Tränen und der ernsten Lage glaubte Trowa eine Art Idylle zu spüren als er die beiden so sah.  
  
"Heero? Heero?!"  
  
Trowa erwachte bei Duos entsetztem Aufschrei aus seiner Starre und schob den Amerikaner von Heero weg und fühlte rasch den Puls des kurzhaarigen Jungen, der jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen unbeweglich auf dem Bett lag.  
  
"Er ist nur ohnmächtig, Duo. Beruhige dich."  
  
Duo sah Trowa unsicher an. " Sollten wir nicht doch lieber einen Arzt...?"  
  
Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Trowa. Heero hatte leicht zu Zittern bekommen und nach einem kurzen Befühlen seiner Stirn war sich Trowa sicher, dass der Junge Fieber hatte.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
Wufei lief unruhig auf und ab. Wo blieben bloß Trowa und Duo? Langsam mussten sie mit ihren Befraungen durch sein... schließlich war Quatre schon seit über einer halben Stunde wieder da und schickte die Informationen, die er von den "Arbeitern" des Casinos erhalten hatte, an das Revier.  
  
Wufei hatte seine Gründe gehabt, nicht zu den Befragungen mitzukommen, aber keiner von ihnen hätte erwartet, dass Duo freiwillig mitgehen würde, wo er normalerweise genau solche Gespräche nicht leiden konnte.  
  
Was Wufei allerdings wirklich Sorgen machte, war, dass Duo sich nur auf den blauäugigen Japaner zu konzentrieren schien, und die anderen dabei völlig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwanden. Was wollte Duo bloß von dem Jungen?  
  
KNARR  
  
Erleichtert drehte sich der Chinese um, als er die Tür hörte. Doch das einzige was er sah, war der braunhaarige Europäer.  
  
"Trowa, wo...."  
  
"Duo bleibt noch eine Weile im Krankenhaus. Er unterschreibt die Entlassungspapiere."  
  
"Er tut was?!"  
  
Trowa seufzte. "Er unterschreibt die Entlassungspapiere für Heero Yuy."  
  
Wufeis Augen blitzten wütend, doch Trowa winkte ab und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
"Mir gefällt das genauso wenig wie dir. Aber Duo hat mit Treize geredet und der ist nun mal der Chef."  
  
"Treize.... Treize hat das erlaubt?!"  
  
Trowa nickte. "Ja, hat er. Der Grund ist auch ganz simpel: Keiner der Jungen hat geredet, und wenn, war es zu wenig. Wir brauchen noch einige konkretere Beweise um diesen ganzen Ring aufzudecken. Meiner Meinung nach haben wir mit diesem J die Hauptperson, aber so etwas ist schließlich nicht nur eine Ein-Mann-Show."  
  
Wufei nickte zögernd. Der kobaltäugige Junge konnte einem Leid tun. Mit Duo unter einem Dach wohnen und dann noch ausgefragt werden...  
  
Wufei stand auf und blickte Trowa ernst an.  
  
"Ich frage Quatre, ob er schnell ein Zimmer fertig machen kann. Ich denke doch, dass Duo ihn gleich mitbringt?"  
  
Nachdem Trowa das bestätigte, fuhr der Chinese fort. "Wir müssen Versuchen, es dem Jungen so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und außerdem sollten wir uns Mühe geben, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er gehört im Grunde nicht zu uns, sondern zu jemandem, der ihm hilft. Wir dürfen nicht vegessen, das es bei einem einzigen Fehler von uns vielleicht keine Möglichkeit mehr gibt, ihm zu helfen.  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
